Solitude until when?
by xX kelrim Xx
Summary: Hello my name is Uzumaki Naruto ... do not ask me about my parents, because I do not know them, have always lived alone, and still alive ...
1. Chapter 1

prologue

10 years ago there was a great battle between the shinobi of the Leaf Village and a monster, considered the greatest of them, this monster is called Kyuubi. With nine tails and a giant size, and its enormous power, the fox could be imposed to anyone, and that's what happened until the arrival of the 4th Hokage (title given to the greatest shinobi village) who in an act of extreme courage and honor, gave her life to save the village from total destruction.

However, the 4th could not completely destroy this demon, gave his life in order to seal it in a baby, which from then on would have changed his fate forever, this baby was named Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto, contrary to what the 4th expected and wanted, did not become the hero of the village, and despite having been created a law that you could not talk on Fox that almost killed them all, baby, from there, came to be regarded as the devil himself.

With that, Naruto grew up lonely and without love in my heart, as children Takaeda Komura and twelve years each, made a point of mistreating him about the influence of his parents, who approved these attitudes of their children to mistreat one from which the most old regarded him as the fox demon of nine tails.

Naruto was too much harassed by Hyuugas that the slightest sign of his presence were placed in fighting pose and activated the doujutsu for their hit him a blow jyuuken if he dared to approach them. The only person who was not mistreated Sandaime hokage naruto, which gave naruto an allowance for him to be able to buy food and basic necessities, but little did he know that the son of the village's greatest hero, the greatest hokage in history, was treated worse than a dog by population ...

And it is from there that begins the story of Naruto Uzumaki.

_X_

A typical day ...

In Konoha, more exactly in the suburbs of this great village, there lived a young boy of 10 years, he lived alone, with no parents, no friends, no one to give you a little love, which every child should receive, he slept in his bed peacefully, dreaming of the day that the door to her small apartment was opened by a man and a woman and being told:

- Dear forgive us, we had not been you alone!

- Kaa-san and Otoo-san?! - With tears streaming from his eyes blue pools.

- Come on baby!

- Kaa-san, Otoo-san! - Running into the arms of this woman!

Trimmmmm trimmmmmm (alarm sound)

Naruto waking up: Damn that dream again - smiling faintly - as it would be nice if that happened!

Naruto stood up and was making his morning toilet, then turned to his little kitchen and heated a little LaMEM what was left from the previous day.

Sad Naruto: Damn that way I'll starve, have to take more care if those kids will not always be robbing me, and I can not stand all the time asking for money for the Sandaime, he is the only one in this town who do not look at me that way!

After making your meal naruto wore an outfit (clothes: black pants with orange stripes and a white shirt with the brand too old leaf print on front)

Naruto: I need new clothes tidy, if boys do not steal all my money I would buy new'll have to go to the village community center to see if they have clothes to donate me!

Naruto left his apartment hidden, so nobody saw him slip by after dirty alleys and garbage-infested rats and cockroaches he reached a forest that was after the suburb boundary of Konoha, arriving there he took off his shirt and ran good part of the day fishing.

Naruto: I think it's good! - Looking at the 4 fish that had managed with great difficulty to fish - I think this good for dinner.

Naruto walked off toward the city, the road had found edible mushrooms, picked some and took with him to prepare along with the fish on the way to your house naruto did not notice, but he was being followed.

Takaeda: Time hour is not the monster!

Komura: And look at it this boss with some fish!

Takaeda: Hey where you think it goes with my fish?

Naruto: But I have sinned in the river!

Takaeda: Nani calling me a liar? - Drawing up naruto and giving him several punches.

Komura: Look boss caught fish!

Takaeda: Komura not forget the mushrooms!

Komura: Ah yes - catching them - this boss here!

Takaeda: Come on - taking another shot at naruto who was lying on the ground - hehehehe take this demon boy!

After the boys steal naruto they left running, leaving behind a very bruised and naruto with several bruises over his face.

Naruto: Damn again! - Rising with difficulty - because they always do that!

Naruto still a lot of pain went to his house, would once again a day without eating anything, was already becoming routine, almost every day or was stolen by the kids or was denied food by some traders, who drove out of their establishments so who saw him enter; lying in his bed, after washing, he wondered why his life is so difficult, did not understand why it happens, but promised himself that one day it would have to somehow stop.

Naruto crying One day it will end, and I will show them I am not a demon which both call me, they will have to acknowledge my existence!

And so tired, having spent, for another tough day naruto slept. Wishing best day for you, but one thing he knew, that happened every year, tomorrow was the day of his birthday, and very bad things really happened that day!

**please comment**


	2. Chapter 2 THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE

THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!

After a sleepless night, having spent the previous day without any meal, naruto rose from his bed, made his morning toilet, and after noting there is not anything edible in your kitchen cabinets, emerged again in towards the forest on the outskirts of the suburb of Konoha, looking for some fruit to eat.

Naruto: You think this will serve - observing an apple tree - I'll pick some apples!

After climbing the tree which by the way was great, naruto began to eat apples while eating, watching from afar, the cemetery Konoha, where there was a great movement.

Naruto: Enters year and year out, the same thing, I would go there and pay my feelings memory Yondaime Hokage, but if I go up there, surely I will be harassed - settling on the best tree - I'll stay right here and eat, after all, today is my birthday and nobody came to greet me, why worry about someone who has died? - Shrugging.

Naruto decided not to care about what happened in the cemetery and continued to eat their apples quietly, but little did he know he was remembered by someone at that moment, the father of Takaeda, Atsushi Takada and Komura's father, Minoru Tabara.

Atsushi Takada: It's all the fault of that monster - the distance watching naruto on top of an apple tree - besides having been responsible for the destruction of much of the village, is also responsible for the death of the greatest shinobi konoha! - Angry.

Minoru Tabara: That kid is an affront to the memory of those who lost their lives and the Yondaime too!

Atsushi Takada: Yes, I do not know how to let that kid walk demon out there quietly, being the cause of so many deaths!

Minoru Tabara: We go to the Hokage and ask for a provides about it!

Komura and Takaeda: Otoo-sama?

Atsushi: Takaeda-kun my son, know what I want you to do it?

Takaeda: yes and Otoo-san, that demon will take the biggest beating of his life!

Komura: Otoo-san I can help takaeda-san also want to avenge those who died because of him!

Minoru Tabara: Yes my son!

Takaeda: Komura we call our class to help!

Komura: Good idea, the more people the better!

After saying goodbye to his parents, Takaeda Komura and went in search of his friends, to give a lesson in naruto, meanwhile, without parents Takaeda Komura and realized someone had heard that conversation.

- Idiots, do not know the harm they are causing, I wonder how they would react if they knew the truth!

- Who Otoo-san?

- Nobody Hinata!

Hinata: But Dad seemed that they spoke of Naruto-kun?! - Worried.

Hiashi noting the loving way in which his daughter called the boy.

Hiashi: That does not concern us Hinata knows that many people within the clan hate that kid, we can not get involved, but why worry about it?

Hinata embarrassed and tapping their toes: Well .. it's ... you know ... sa-is ...

Hiashi: Can you say, do not get nervous!

Hinata: This well ... well ... well ... that ... is that he once saved me from three bullies who wanted to beat me.

Hiashi impressed: He saved you?

Hinata: Hai!

Hiashi thinking: "Who knew ... I mean I was right after all ... even though he has a demon inside him ... he is not influenced and appears to have good character!"

Hinata calling attention to his father, Otoo-san?, Otoo-san? , Otoo-san?!

Hiashi back to composure: Yes Hinata?

Hinata: You can not do anything by naruto-kun?

Hiashi: Even earning him points with me now for having helped him, I can not, the board would not approve me to get involved in it, you know, I'm sorry!

Worried Hinata: Naruto-kun!

Meanwhile Naruto Konoha walked the streets with a bag in hand, full of apples, toward his home, but wherever he went he was harassed by the population.

- It's your fault demon!

- Go away, nobody wants you here!

- You were supposed to be in their shoes!

Naruto for fear of being attacked hurried to get faster in her apartment.

Naruto thinking: Why do they hate me so much, that I was supposed to be in place, that is why I accuse you of something you do not know?!

Naruto tired of it decided to go down an alley next, was tired of being insulted, but that was not his surprise to see that go through something far worse than insults.

Takaeda: Look guys, who just showed up!

Komura: Time to pay you for doing so many people suffer!

Naruto did not understand anything: Who did I suffer?

Takaeda and Komura: Konoha whole!

Naruto: Nani?!

Naruto: But I did not kill anyone!

Komura: Stop lying fiend!

Takaeda: We will avenge the people you killed eleven years ago!

Naruto: ON

_De Who they were talking about?

_I Did not kill anyone!

_I Tried to reason with them, but they would not listen to me and started beating me!

**The fragrance ...**

**The smell of flowers in decay ...**

**So sad ...**

**The way you see them rotting ...**

**Never, though pleasant dreams ...**

**You lose ...**

**Life is unfair, or seems to be ...**

_ The boys seemed crazed animals, starved with hunger, and I a piece of meat thrown to the ground at the mercy of them!

**The hope is gone ...**

_ I cried, begged for help Kami, my body was hit several times by blows, kicks and punches ...

**You gave up ...**

**You do not want to fight this fight ...**

**Its fragrance ...**

**The smell of flowers in decay ...**

**So sad ...**

**They are rotting ...**

_I Could not move, do not feel my body, I think that is what you feel when this close to fainting ...

_I Looked at the faces of my attackers, I tried searching on their faces insane, a remnant of humanity, but I have not found!

**The battle is lost before it started ...**

**Leaving me behind with my heart in pieces ...**

**I did not think you would choose to lose ...**

**But this is my end, you chose ...**

**I understand that you are suffering ...**

**This letting life ...**

**But before ...**

**He let the demons come ...**

_Será That is where it all ends, is that this is my purpose, why?, I can say that those few years of my life, I suffered, but suffered a lot, think beyond what a person in his older age suffer throughout his life, with my blood now bathing my face was having difficulty seeing, but still could not see my face, ready to take me with another blow, my last breath of life.

Komura: Die! - With a huge piece of wood in his hands he took off to strike another blow.

_E Now, I'm going to die, not any more for me in this world, even I do not know why everyone hate me, I tried to convey love, peace, understanding, friendship for a world where people have forgotten all that. In my deepest intimate "I do not know if I'm fooling myself to calm solitude that reigns in my heart" but I know that there is someone who cares for me, maybe if I died right now, Kami let me go to a plan, a place where to find me and I do not feel so out of place and hated by others, but now back to reality I feel a pain in my neck, like a blow!

**Feeling the wood creak in my neck ...**

**When you go from a dead-silent ...**

**Exalting my fear, that whole ...**

**It is to escape the eyes and ears ...**

**And fists trembling, distressed ...**

**Refugio soul all my sorrow ...**

_Meu Blood now not only bathed my face, but my attackers will also, they smiled and cheered, were euphoric, my blood was proof to them that they were purging the world of evil, evil that I still do not understand .. .

**I started thinking about what I tried both - love and peace?**

**Shutting me-this world upside down ...**

**I guess for me, a new beginning ...**

**Along the hope of a new universe ...**

**But the blood drains into my body ...**

**And now it's too late ...**

_Mas I do not understand why I still remain alive, I feel an evil energy inside me, she is hot, do not you let me die, is it something inside me that makes people hate me and call me a demon '. I do not know, sounds crazy to me, but either way I can not think straight anymore, it's all getting dark, I think I'll pass ...

Naruto: OFF

Komura: You're not pounding!

Takaeda: Of course I am!

Komura: So why this thing still breathing?

Takaeda: I do not know, but I want to see if it will stay alive - putting their hand up to the pocket and pulling out a kunai-after I pierce his heart!

Komura: So let's go, do not want to be seen doing it!

Takaeda: Me neither - preparing to attack - now you die!

Takaeda leaned over the lifeless body of naruto, aiming the kunai in his heart when he was inches away from achieving it, Takaeda suffered a strong blow to the side of his body, being thrown violently against the wall of the alley.

Anbu: All of you, in the name of great hokage, you are stuck!

The boys who accompanied the Takaeda Komura and who had participated in the beating section, tried to flee but were restrained by others Anbus who had arrived on the scene accompanied by Sandaime hokage.

Komura nonconformist: Why is he holding me - pointing to the body of naruto stretched on the floor - you have to hold!

Takaeda enraged: My father is a great man, you will regret having done this to me its rubbish!

Anbu: Shut up, just like you parents and family members are being arrested now!

Takaeda and Komura: NANI?!

Anbu: Let - dragging the kids-all of you will pay for an attempt on the life of an inhabitant of Konoha!

Takaeda who had just realized the presence of the Sandaime yelled for him to hear it.

Takaeda: Hokage-sama as can afford it?!

Sandaime: But who says I allow that!

Takaeda by one point thought he would get away with it, he even managed a smile of victory by what the Sandaime had said, but then had to switch to one of indignation and anger, he saw the Sandaime pass him and go to the body naruto, where it is kneel and began to check the status of the boy.

Takaeda: Why care about this crap?

Sandaime: Why do I care, for those who break the rules are considered trash, but those who turn their backs on a fellow and on top of the abuse, are considered worse than trash!

Takaeda: But what does that have to do with me?

Sandaime: You do not understand do you?

Takaeda: No!

Sandaime: You are being arrested for it would not help naruto, you more than anyone else knew he is mistreated by everyone, instead of helping him, you and your friends deserted him, tried to kill him, so I say You and your family are worse than trash!

Takaeda angry: He is not like us, he is not a fellow village, he is a demon who should be dead!

Sandaime: I'm tired of it, Anbus take these kids out of here until his parents soon and you'll be there - pointing to a anbu - naruto please take to the hospital ASAP!

Anbus: Hai hokage-sama!

After all withdrew the hokage stood for a time in the same place, lamenting that have happened, wondered if he was really taking care of that little boy right, after thinking for a while got up and headed for the tower hokage where would solve that story, but before leaving the alley, stopped beside a shadow of a man who went where all watched intently.

Sandaime: Arigato, if you had not warned me in time, I fear that this time naruto would be dead!

- I did more than my obligation hokage-sama.

Sandaime: No, not done, I have knowledge of what happens in your clan, you broke many rules coming up to me to warn me!

- I did it for what was right, not long ago I saw that boy is not the demon that everyone talks about!

Sandaime: I'm glad you noticed it, stay calm and do not tell anyone it was you that warned me!

- Thank you!

Sandaime turning to walk: I wish more people were like her clan Hiashi you, think first next is a very honorable attitude, especially when it is to save a life!

Hiashi: Me too!

**end of the chapter!**

**Comments?**


End file.
